tangentworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
“There's a big huge ass fucking spider on me!” Luke Trevena belongs to World 1 and has been involved with both the sub-worlds. Luke was born on the 13th of May (he's a Taurus) to Cassandra and Ryan Trevena on the outskirts of London. He has light brown eyes and naturally brown hair, which he dyes red and styles in a visual kei way. He is 5 foot 10 and has pale coloured skin. Growing up was hard for Luke, finding comfort with hiding in homemade dens in his bedroom. His other love was to cook, though at times Ryan would put high pressures on Luke to make "perfect" meals, as his mother could not. He was physically abused by his father, and also was witness to his mother's abuse, including one in which Cassandra had boiling water thrown over her hands. Eventually Cassandra and Luke got away from him after he ended up in prison and Luke tried to care for both of them at 15. His mother was left housebound by years of abuse, so Luke had to find income and at 16 illegally become a valet driver. During this job he had to swerve out of the road or he would crash into another car, which possibly saved a child's life. The car belonged to Lirren Darin who saw him crash his car, and phoned for the ambulance then followed him to hospital. Due to Luke's age, he begged Lirren to lie to his insurers so he wouldn't go to jail. Fortunately after a while Lirren agreed and offered him a job as an in-house cleaner/cook so he could make it up to him. Luke agreed, leaving everything behind to live in Bristol. He grew a close bond with Lirren, quickly becoming friends. When finally legal to drive Lirren bought a bright red Porsche 911 (which Luke picked out), and although it was Lirrens' Luke ended up driving it all the time. It soon became "his" car, despite Lirren technically owning it. In this time he introduced a friend of his to Lirren, Carrea, who he realised had a crush on. They soon entered a relationship, and Luke became closer friends with Carrea. A few years later, Lirren and Carrea had a bad argument, causing Carrea to leave ending the relationship. Luke followed her as she left, and took her to a hotel nearby to calm down and figure things out. They had a one night stand, but Luke didn't tell Lirren when he returned to the house, believing it was best. During this time, Luke's feelings for Lirren increased, although he kept it secret. The next stage mostly happened through the storyline of Lonely Hotel. Lonely Hotel Luke kept the house tidy as Lirren went off on his boat trying to stop feeling hurt and lost over Carrea. After two months, Carrea travelled abroad for an university study trip, leaving them out of contact for six months. When she arrived back, she moved back into Lirren's house with Luke, asking Luke for his help as she was now eight months pregnant with Lirren's child. When Lirren didn't return due to being stuck at the Lonely Hotel, Luke decided to go and visit him, telling him about his new news with an ultrasound scan. In the Lonely Hotel Luke befriended the other occupants, quickly creating chaos in his wake. There he spilled his secret to Lorelei about his feelings for Lirren, which was accidentally overheard by Frankie. Eventually Frankie used this against him by teasing, and finally ended up putting them in a situation where Lirren found out Luke's feelings. Lirren eventually returned to Luke and told him his own feelings and they semi start a relationship. When Carrea makes her way into the hotel, Luke continues to look after her, both playfully messing around like children. Ryan turns up later, somehow finding where Luke was. He tries to use force and fear to scare Luke into returning to London with him, scorning his feelings for Lirren. After hurting him, Frankie stands up to him and tries to make him leave. Ryan tried to go after Luke again, pushing Carrea out of the way. She starts going into premature labour as Luke tries to get Ryan away from her and ends up falling out of the window. Frankie, Issa, and Lirren all gang up on Ryan, beating him badly and leaving him out in the snow. Luke vaguely hears this, mildy concussed and bleeding from his head. After being coaxed inside, Luke has his head washed and crashes to sleep on the sofa. During the night Carrea give birth to twins, leaving in an ambulance before Luke wakes up. He is told they have left when he wakes, but spends the day sleeping and recovering from the night before. When Lirren and Carrea return, Luke is surprised to find one child, Genevieve, has the middle name of Luca, obviously linked to him. And later that day he finds Carrea's pregnany wasn't normal, and in fact the children weren't twins but half sisters. Lirren was Genevieve's father, Luke Odessa's. After Lirren found out the truth and practically abandoned them both, Luke cared after Carrea and the babies. He became closer to her, reigniting the old feelings he had for her. After the events of Lonely Hotel, Luke, Lirren, and Carrea joined an open relationship with eachother. This lasted a few years, but in the end Carrea left with the children to live on her own. Luke continued the relationship with Lirren, and worked as the chef in the hotel rebuilt over the remains of the Lonely Hotel. + 10 years Ten years on and Luke has a tenuous relationship with Lirren which is pretty much over. He still works as the chef in the hotel, but is feeling too bogged down by his feelings. He also changed his hair to a shorter style, with most of it dyed black, and a dark red strip. Future In the future, Luke has ended the relationship with Lirren, but is still his friend. He now works away from cooking and the hotel, which is more flexible for him so he can look after Odessa. He still meddles in Carrea's life, telling her she is too involved with her work at the university, and persuades her to have fun instead. Luke has no relationship currently, but enjoys spending his time with Odessa. Other info Luke's favourite music is Japanese pop and English rock, with An Cafe and Muse being two of his favourite bands. His love of Japan also extends to food, as his favourite food is Pocky. Luke smoked cigars for a while because he was able to with the amount Lirren paid him. Though he only smoked when he was in a bad mood or felt like he needed it to calm down. He stopped smoking completely when Odessa was born. He isn't religious at all, he is an atheist. This is most likely because of how painful his upbringing was. His highest qualifications are GCSE's, all his cooking skills are self taught. He has an uncle on his dad's side but they don't get along very well, he blamed him for not telling him his dad was alive as he believed him dead. His daughter takes Carrea's surname, Odessa Rose Tirrell Luke is a kind, loyal, energetic guy, but is emotionally vulnerable. He is possibly Bi-Polar, but he has never seen the doctor about it. One of his favourite words is crapbasket. Character songs: Strange Currencies by R.E.M. and Uprising by Muse Category:Character Category:Trevena Category:English Category:Male